fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Geppetto
.}} Geppetto, also known as the Adversary, is the real power behind the Empire's throne. He began by carving brothers and sisters to Pinocchio and, through opportunity and the suggestion of others, started making doubles of others, which led to his seizing power and then conquering other worlds. He is defeated through the efforts of Fabletown's Fables and becomes a prisoner of Fabletown. History Early Life Geppetto was a simple woodcarver until he stumbled upon the Sacred Grove and carved Pinocchio, who inevitably wandered the world. Heartbroken by Pinocchio's inconsistent nature, Geppetto began making more and more wooden children, with the Blue Fairy turning thousands of them into real (and intensely loyal) servants and soldiers. Eventually, word got out of Geppetto's power, and a group of local town fathers asked him to carve a replacement for a troublesome noble. That done, Geppetto crossed the line into murder and... he never looked back. Imprisoning the Blue Fairy to increases his production capacity, Geppetto is seduced by power and his belief that he is essentially benevolent - the classic recipe for totalitarianism. One day, town fathers from throughout the country of Calabri Anagni visited Geppetto. The count of Calabri Anagni had gone mad, falling under a sickness of corruption and plunging the lands into a dire situation. The town fathers requested that Geppetto replace the count with one of his puppets that would be his fetch. Geppetto agreed to their plan and after enlisting the help of the Blue Fairy, turned the fetch of the count into a real man. Once the real count was eliminated, his fetch resumed his place without any suspicion being raised, ruling with perfect justice. Soon, seeing the good his puppets would do as rulers, Geppetto began to replace the dukes, counts, and even the king with his puppets. With the Blue Fairy's magic making them loyal to Geppetto, he soon became the de facto ruler of the land. As demand from the town fathers for new puppets increased, hungry to continue to expansion of their small empire, the Blue Fairy became too unreliable and grew tired of assisting Geppetto in the dangerous game he played. Using his control over all the major noble powers he controlled, Geppetto enlisted the aid of their magicians to teach him magic. Once he understood how the Blue Fairy turned his puppets into real people, Geppetto captured her and hooked her up to a device that allowed him to harness her blue magic abilities in order to turn which ever puppets he wanted into real people. The Adversary As Geppetto's power grew, replacing rulers with puppets became too slow, so he decided to turn to armed conquest instead. He created a giant warrior puppet: the Emperor, a figure which inspired martial law in the kingdoms and worlds that already belonged to him. Using the combined military might of the lands he had conquered, Geppetto began to attack other Fable worlds, one by one falling to his Empire's power. Once more Fable worlds fell under his control, Geppetto instituted a system for conquest. For 50 years, his army would conquer new kingdoms. Following that, there would be 50 years to consolidate his new worlds. By modern times, Geppetto's Empire was massive, having conquered all the European Fable worlds. Geppetto had also begun a conquest against the Arabian Fable worlds, hoping to be ready for conquest against the Asian and African Fable worlds in a mere few centuries more. Needing more wooden soldiers and aids crafted at an ever increasing and expanding pace, he employed junior and senior craftsmen to help him carve more sons and daughters, personally overseeing each craftsman's progress so that his wooden offspring would always be to his liking, not realizing that Frau Totenkinder had infiltrated his workshop using her sources and began to gather intelligence on his Empire. Sometime after the conquest of the Arabian Fable worlds started, Geppetto was contacted by one of his wooden soldiers fighting in the conquest, Rodney. The soldier and his escort, a female wooden puppet named June, informed their creator that they were in love and wished to marry, asking Geppetto the transform them into real people. After a brief conversation, Geppetto decided to allow the two to become real people and used the Blue Fairy's magic to transform them. However, as payment for his service, Geppetto arranged for the two to be moved to Fabletown as spies for the Empire. Assassination Attempt After one of Fabletown's residents, Boy Blue, enters the Homelands and systematically attacks the Empire in retaliation for the attack they committed on Fabletown, even managing to decapitate the Emperor and halt Geppetto's puppet's rule for a small while, he is brought to Geppetto's cabin in the Magic Grove for interrogation. During this process, Geppetto quickly reveals himself as the famed Adversary to Boy Blue and informs him of the damage he has caused the Empire by revealing that members of the Empire's elite that witnessed the Emperor's 'death' now have to die because of it. However, after Boy Blue reveals that he has stashed the corpse of Pinocchio, who was killed during the battle of Fabletown by Geppetto's own soldiers, inside of the Witching Cloak, Geppetto begins to negotiate a truce with the young warrior. Knowing that the Blue Fairy's magic could revive Pinocchio to life, Geppetto and Boy Blue work out a deal in which his son's corpse be returned to him as long as Geppetto tell his story to Boy Blue and Red Riding Hood be brought to visit Boy Blue at the cabin. Geppetto concedes to his demands and after Boy Blue gives Pinocchio back, Geppetto uses the Blue Fairy's magic to bring his first son back to life. After finishing telling his story to Boy Blue, Red Riding Hood arrives at Geppetto's cabin and the woodcarver escorts her to visit Boy Blue. It turns out, however, that the real Red Riding Hood had never met Boy Blue before, instead being one of the Empire's duplicates that Boy Blue had fell in love with. After Red Riding Hood's departure, Geppetto is asked by Boy Blue why Red Riding Hood was duplicated as a spy, to which Geppetto tells him he does not know, such tasks being left to his spymasters. Geppetto then tells Boy Blue to prepare himself as he has not yet decided if Blue will meet his headsman yet before leaving his cabin for a few moments, unknowingly allowing Boy Blue a chance of escape. While conversing with a few guards outside of his cabin, Boy Blue, having escaped his confinement using the Witching Cloak, appears behind Geppetto and strikes at him with the Vorpal Blade. Having been layered with centuries of protective magic by his magicians, Geppetto is completely unaffected by the strike but admits that he is surprised the Vorpal Blade survived the strike before ordering his guards to kill Boy Blue. His guards are not match for Boy Blue, however, and the young warrior quickly escapes back to Fabletown along with Red Riding Hood using the Witching Cloak. As he watches on with Pinocchio, Geppetto loses his temper and swears that Boy Blue will pay for his barbaric act. Attack on the Sacred Grove One night at his cabin, Geppetto is confronted by another one of Fabletown's residents, Bigby Wolf, who has arrived in the Homelands as retaliation for the strike on Fabletown by Geppetto's wooden soldiers and Blue Boy's capture. Bigby informs Geppetto that he has planted plastic explosives across the entire Sacred Grove, before detonating them and destroying the grove along with Geppetto's home. Geppetto and Pinocchio survive the blast thanks to the protective magic preventing any harm coming to them. After awakening from the blast, Geppetto discovers that his home and the majority of the Scared Grove had been consumed by a great fire. After the fire had been extinguished by a large group of the Empire's forces, Geppetto searches the remains of the grove with Pinocchio, finding that his entire arsenal of tools and magic had been destroyed, while also reminding Pinocchio along the way that he must show him respect and aid his Empire's goals in whatever way he can, even if it means betraying his friends at Fabletown. Realizing the advantage Fabletown had momentarily gained against his forces, Geppetto decides that war against them is the only option for the future, rallying his closet allies and forces for a meeting on how they should proceed in their plans. Preparations for War Geppetto is soon seen at a large camp of the Empire's forces, ready to meet with the Snow Queen, Hansel, the Nome King, and other important members of the Empire. After listening to the Snow Queen's presentation, involving the invasion of the Mundy world and halting of the Arabian Fable world expansion, Geppetto adjures the meeting for a lunch break. During his break Geppetto asks the Snow Queen how she thinks her idea sits with others, to which she tells him Pinocchio and Rodney hate the idea, while the Nome King and Bright Day love it. Geppetto informs her that he does support her idea of war on the Mundy world and while Pinocchio and Rodney may not currently support it their ideas of fixing the flaws they see in the plan will be invaluable. At night in the Empire's war camp, Geppetto is seen conversing with Hansel in his tent. Hansel asks Geppetto why he decided to keep him out of the war hearing earlier in the day. Geppetto tells the Empire's inquisitor general that he plans to send him to the mundy world as an envoy under a false pretense of peace, when in reality he shall have three years to try and spirit Baba Yaga and the captured wooden soldiers held at Fabletown back to the Empire. Hansel agrees to the mission and sets off right away to the mundy realm, while Geppetto orders the Snow Queen to ready her war preparations. Once the war meeting starts up again, Pinocchio gives a presentation of his own on why the Snow Queen's plan of attack on the Mundy world is flawed and wouldn't work, citing that the residents of Fabletown would surely reveal themselves to the Mundy population and work together in an effort to quickly squash the Empire's attempts at conquest. After hearing his son's presentation, Geppetto decides that the Snow Queen's plans be halted and the fate of Fabletown left to another day, agreeing that the Empire is not ready for a full-scale invasion of the Mundy world quite yet. Some days later it is shown that Geppetto and the Snow Queen still plan to attack the Mundy world. Geppetto considers what Pinocchio said at the war meeting and advises the Snow Queen that the exiled Fables must be dealt with subtlety to allow the Empire to easily deal with the Mundy populations and armies, stating Hansel must be informed of the changes to the plans so that he can accelerate his work on rescuing the captured wooden soldiers at Fabletown. During their conversation, Geppetto and the Snow Queen do not notice Frau Totenkinder spying on them using a wooden owl. During his planning for war against the Mundy world, Geppetto is given a gift as a birthday present from Pinocchio, despite Geppetto not knowing when his birthday actually is due to his parents never marking an official date for one. Geppetto opens his gift and finds that Pinocchio had carved him a wooden bug from a piece of surviving Sacred Grove wood. Upset with his son's decision to go and carve from the Sacred Grove, Geppetto slaps his son twice, telling him that only he may carve from such a holy place before demanding his son get out of his sight. As the Emperor is informed by his advisers of the upcoming war plans against the Mundy world, one of the wooden soldiers is seen informing Geppetto on the status of Pinocchio's recent disappearance, sparked by Geppetto's previous violence towards his son, who was last seen staying at an inn just outside of the Gull Harbour in the Imperial City. Geppetto demands Oakheart use more men to locate his first son, stating a boy like that should be safe at home with his father. Hearing the news of King Ambrose and his Kingdom of Haven's rebellious acts against the Empire, including the destruction of many of the Empire's finest hordes, Geppetto orders his soldiers to begin burning down villages and slaughtering citizens of the Empire so that any ideas of rebellion are quashed. The Emperor asks Geppetto why thousands must die when they are loyal citizens to the Empire. Geppetto informs his son that he would gladly sacrifice hundreds of thousands of lives if it ensured the safety of millions of other lives in the name of the Empire. Geppetto also orders his son to deploy the Golden Horde on Haven, requesting that everyone within be slaughtered with no mercy and Haven pillaged for its treacherous acts of rebellion. War and Fall of the Empire Geppetto's gamble of using his Golden Horde ultimately failed when Flycatcher managed to invoke a magic that turned the army into a new Sacred Grove. As only one such grove can exist, Geppetto lost his main supply of magic woods and thus prevent him from creating more wooden children. Also, the losses caused Geppetto to enter a depression out of guilt for sending his children to death, leaving him unable to lead the Empire. After Fabletown and a large group of Arabian Fables invade the Empire controlled Homelands, Geppetto and his remaining forces, that were no scattered in the raids on Haven, begin to resume a defensive counterattack around Imperial City. Despite the Empire's best efforts, an unexpected attack from one of Fabletown's members, Briar Rose, leaves the Empire in complete disarray with their best human soldiers being forced to sleep and the wooden soldiers consumed by enormous vines. Geppetto is eventually confronted at his newly rebuilt cabin in the remains of the Sacred Grove by Pinocchio and Boy Blue. The two inform Geppetto that he is to come back to Fabletown with them. Geppetto reluctantly complies with their request and under the Witching Cloak is transported to the Central Business Office at Fabletown and left with no other choice but execution signs the General Amenity papers, riding him of his past crimes as the Adversary and forcing him to live by the laws of Fabletown. Life in Fabletown After settling in at Fabletown and begin introduced to the various laws, Geppetto is taken for a tour around the small community by Pinocchio, Beast, Grimble, and Hobbes. Barely managing to reach the street just outside of the Central Business Office, it is not long before a mob of Fabletown citizens demand Geppetto be executed for his crimes as the Adversary and state his signing of the General Amnesty is a travesty. Not before long, Geppetto finds Snow White and Bigby Wolf touring their cubs around Fabletown. Geppetto is quick to interrogate the both of them about his treatment, stating that without his leadership, many worlds in the Homelands will descend into chaos and form armed rebellion as a result. Snow White tells Geppetto that he was going to declare war on them before they even decided to declare war on him, warning him that she would do anything to protect her cubs from danger before leaving a fuming Geppetto to his thoughts. On his tour around Fabletown, Geppetto is ambushed by Mrs. Cornhusk who angrily tells him of her families' deaths at the hands of Geppetto's former Empire. Geppetto justifies his actions by telling her that while millions have died because of his actions, billions across multiple worlds have been allowed to live in peace and safety for centuries, something no one has or ever will accomplish again. After being refused service by one of Fabletown's restaurants, Geppetto bumps into Kay and berates him for his clumsiness, not realizing that Kay was actually stunned after seeing the countless evils Geppetto had committed during his tenure as the Adversary. After a rather unsuccessful tour of Fabletown, Pinocchio asks his father what he would like to do next in his new lifestyle, suggesting the two visit the Mundy part of New York on a sightseeing trip so that Geppetto could see why he would never have been able to conquer the Mundy world. Geppetto is soon drafted to the 13th Floor to serve alongside the other Fabletown sorcerers. After trying unlawfully conjure in his room, Frau Totenkinder informs him that she has severed all of his links to outside sources so that he can no longer cast spells on his own accord. Despite her tampering with his abilities, Geppetto informs Frau that he can still sense when one of the Empire's broadcast boxes have been opened, which contain very powerful and dangerous sources of magic. Geppetto goes on to tell Frau that he can sense of the broadcast boxes has been opened and whatever was contained within is likely heading Fabletown's way. It is not long after his warning to Frau Totenkinder that Geppetto and almost every other Fable is forced to evacuate Fabletown to relocate to The Farm, many of the binding spells cast around the town mysteriously starting to break and as a result various buildings in the town disappearing for no explainable reason. The Farm Geppetto soon arrives at The Farm along with the other evacuated Fables. Using the scene of chaos and disarray to his advantage, Geppetto manages to escape into The Farm's surrounding forest and away from his forced allies. It is not long after that Geppetto is ambushed by a large group of animal Fables, wanting revenge over his crimes as the Adversary. The animal Fables begin to attack Geppetto and try to maul him, however, his protective magic spells protect him from their assault. Deciding to try the next best course of action, the animal Fables bury Geppetto alive in a hope to starve their century long foe to death. Fortunately for Geppetto a massive storm hits The Farm with a large amount of rain, allowing Geppetto to dig himself out of his imprisonment. However, instead of heading back to The Farm, Geppetto continues to wander deeper into the surrounding woods, hoping to finally break free from his forced allies. After many hours of wandering through the woods, Geppetto eventually stumbles across the Grandfather Oak, the only tree which has magic abilities in the entire Mundy world. Geppetto proposes that they both form an alliance, requesting a fraction of the Grandfather Oak's power source to be able to once again cast his own magic and that the Oak provide him with protection in the form of the off-spring of the Oak's most royal and puissant sapline. Successfully convincing the Grandfather Oak to align with him, Geppetto is accompanied back to The Farm by two Dryads, Prince Aspen and Princess Alder for protection against any other Fables who wish to try and assassinate him. Geppetto announces his returned presence to the other Fables at The Farm, much to the delight of Pinocchio, informing them he knows Mister Dark is the one behind the attacks on Fabletown having been able to hear his distant whispers while buried alive. Geppetto then states the he has defeated Mister Dark once before and can do it again on the condition he is made leader of the exiled Fables. Power Struggle Geppetto, trying to convince the Fables to elect him as their new leader, is interrupted during a rally by Ozma, who accuses the wood caver of lacking the power needed to defeat Mister Dark. To prove her point, Ozma turns Reynard the Fox into a normal man, hoping to sway the farm Fables to her side. Geppetto accuses her of squandering vital and expensive power for such trivial needs in such a desperate time, but, much to Geppetto's surprise, Ozma suddenly calls forth the Blue Fairy to cast judgement on Geppetto. Immediately realizing the Blue Fairy was going to kill him for her years of imprisonment at his hands, Geppetto orders Aspen and Alder to protect him at all costs. However, to everyone's surprise, Pinocchio lunges at the Blue Fairy and enters physical confrontation with her, almost beating her before being restrained. Beast manages to halt the Blue Fairy's rampage before it gets out of hand, talking her out of trying to kill Geppetto. After the Blue Fairy agrees to leave Geppetto in peace for 777 days he is seen meeting in a secluded part of The Farm's forest with Ozma and Stinky to discuss forming a leadership alliance council. After Stinky becomes frustrated with being called a beast and an animal he tries to attack Geppetto using magic, however, Prince Aspen uses his magic to counterattack and easily wards of the attack, subduing Stinky. The three would-be leaders of The Farm come to the conclusion that they can not agree on an alliance and the new head of The Farm must be determined by vote or other means. Once Geppetto arrives back at The Farm from the secret meeting with Ozma and Stinky he is informed to meet in the Farm square by Clarathea. Once he arrives, Geppetto, along with many other Fables, are greeted by Rose Red, now free of her serve depression, who informs them that she is now back in charge of The Farm and all other campaigning parties are to stop their takeover attempts immediately, including Geppetto's play for leadership. Geppetto protests to Rose Red's sudden re-takeover of The Farm, his Dryad bodyguards threatening her in protest. However, Rose Red quickly disarms Geppetto's threats by telling him that she will have Clara burn down the Grandfather Oak if he dares challenge her authority again. Soon after Rose Red begins to assume full leadership of The Farm again she names Geppetto as one of her new advisors, also ordering him to dispatch Aspen and Alder from his service, stating he is allowed no extra provisions than any other Farm Fable. Greatly annoyed with another set back, Geppetto is cheered up by Pinocchio who shows him tiny wooden soldiers that he wishes his father to repair, which greatly pleases Geppetto as he seeks to use his new found soldiers to help him spy on his enemies. Geppetto is soon forced to evacuate The Farm, with all other Fables living there, to move to Haven, as Mister Dark's power continued to grow stronger, causing him to locate The Farm and threaten the lives of everyone there. Haven Once he arrived in Haven, Geppetto is magically barred from entering or even approaching the new Sacred Grove in Haven by Ambrose. However, using a small wooden soldier still loyal to him, Sir Woldred, Geppetto manages to infiltrate him into the new Sacred Grove to speak his authority where he physically cannot. Despite the threat of Mister Dark being ended due to the sacrifice of Mr. North, Geppetto refuses to relocate back to The Farm, preferring to stay in Haven so that he can continue to stay in contact with Sir Woldred. On one of his walks close to the new Sacred Grove, Geppetto is confronted by Reynard, who mocks the elderly woodcarver over the loss of his Empire and inquires about a potted plant Geppetto has been carrying around for days. Geppetto does not budge and asks Reynard to move on, however, mere moments later, Geppetto is confronted by Beast who demands to know why he is outside his room on the day the Blue Fairy is returning to collect him as per Beast's agreement with her. Geppetto refuses to move, but a determined Beast reminds him that if the Blue Fairy finds him they are both cooked and threatens the woodcarver to get moving or he will be forcefully dragged back to his room, Geppetto reluctantly complying. Geppetto eventually reunites with Sir Woldred, who informs his father that he believes to have failed his quest, stating the trees in the new Sacred Grove refuse to pledge service to Geppetto. However, the wood caver informs his son that all is not lost, as he was infected by the Grove's magic, causing him to sprout branches and begin to grow into a tree, something Geppetto can use to grow more forests that serve him to his every desire. Gathering all he needed from Haven, Geppetto tasks Beast with informing Flycatcher to transport him back to The Farm, not wanting any part of the forced marriage with the Blue Fairy Beast intends to dictate Geppetto into. New Schemes After being transported back to The Farm by Flycatcher, Geppetto quickly makes his way towards the Grandfather Oak. Geppetto informs the great tree that he has completed their bargain, stating that once Sir Woldred sprouts into a fully grown tree he will couple with the Grandfather Oak's children, both parties sipping from each others abilities and be able to create an army to conquer the Mundane world. Last Story After three centuries of good behavior Geppetto now is back to his old ways. Geppetto has been gathering the wild magic awakened in the Mundyworld, planting satellite groves of Grandfather Oak's sapline across all forest in the world in preparation of world domination.Thanks to Grandfather Oak, he now commands an army of dryads armed with modern weapons and geared towards conquering the Mundyworld. His first target is America, where his disowned son Pinocchio is President. Personality Geppetto is an elderly man, conveying so in a manner that is unassuming and tricks people into believing he is just a simple and harmless woodcarver. Geppetto uses this advantage to fool people into believing he is just a mere slave of the Emperor, when in reality he is the real mind ruling the Empire with an iron fist. Before he became the ruthless ruler of the Empire, Geppetto was a quiet and timid man whose only desire was to have a son. After he used the enchanted wood of the Sacred Grove to carve himself a son in Pinocchio, it was not long before his son started adventuring off on his own leaving Geppetto in constant worry and loneliness. It was because of this that Geppetto began to craft new wooden sons and daughters and with the assistance of the Blue Fairy's magic he was able to make them utterly loyal and obedient. After Geppetto began replacing rulers of various lands and kingdoms his lust and desire for power grew after seeing his new system was helping to benefit the lands he had control over. His ruthless nature also began to surface so that he could maintain the power had he gained, even resorting to kidnapping and experimenting on the Blue Fairy once she refused to help him in his schemes. It was not long after he started to amass a large amount of lands to his control that Geppetto turned to large scale armed conquest to continue expanding his every growing empire. His conquests resulted in the deaths of countless Fables and drove countless more from the Homelands into the Mundie world to live in exile. Despite the massive amount of bloodshed and misery he is responsible for, Geppetto is shown to have no remorse or pity for his actions, even going as far to justify them for the benefits it has provided for the lands belonging to his Empire. He isn't without affections, as he still maintains some affection for his first son, Pinocchio. He was willing to fulfill Boy Blue's request to restore his son, mainly so his new loyalty magic would finally apply to Pinocchio. This affection also extends to his other wooden children. When Flycatcher took away his Grove and turned most of his wooden soldiers back to trees, he fell into a depression over the loss of so many of his "children". He sorrowfully mourns them and the loss of his last powerful army. After his defeat and the fall of his Empire at the hands of Fabletown and other worlds not under its control in the Homelands, Geppetto is forced to live at Fabletown and obey the laws of the very people he once forced out of their homes. However, despite his rather powerless state, Geppetto still continued to plot against his enemies, slowly trying to regain his power through various ploys such as trying to take control of the farm. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Immortality': Like the other popular Fables in Mundie folklore, Geppetto is granted a state of immortality as a result. *'Superhuman Durability: '''Due to Geppetto's status as a popular Fable amongst the Mundies, he has heightened durability, able to survive being buried alive with no supplies for an extended period of time. *'Magic Woodcarving:' Through his mastery of woodworking and ability to use wood from the Sacred Grove, Geppetto is able to carve living wooden puppets, which he considers his sons and daughters. His skill level is great enough that he can carve puppets of all shapes and sizes, all serving him different purposes and uses against his enemies. After losing the original Sacred Grove and being barred from using the new one located in the Kingdom of Haven, Geppetto has lost his ability to carve living puppets. However, some of his original wooden sons and daughters remain loyal to him and continue to help him against his enemies. *'Blue Magic:' Using his knowledge of magic and after capturing the Blue Fairy, Geppetto's experiments on her allow him access to her Blue Magic abilities. By harnessing the Blue Fairy's magic into various potions, Geppetto is not only able to turn his living puppets into real people, but also make his sons and daughters completely loyal to him, a factor that makes controlling various kingdoms and reinforcing his armies a much easier feat to achieve. Through experimentation on the Blue Fairy's magic, Geppetto eventually learnt how to turn only certain aspects of his puppets into real people, such as the heads and hands of the puppets responsible for the attack on Fabletown. Geppetto also lost his ability to drain magic from the Blue Fairy after the destruction of the Sacred Grove. *'Protective Magic': Once he had gained control over numerous worlds in the Homelands, Geppetto began to employ court magicians to cast magic barriers and wards over him in attempt to make sure any assassination strikes against him ended in failure, such as the one Boy Blue undertook. After centuries of having protective spells cast and re-cast over himself, the protective barriers and wards became so strong that he was made invulnerable to any known form of attack. Weapons such as swords were usually destroyed from striking the immensely powerful barriers and wards, the Vorpal Blade being the only weapon to strike them and survive the attack. Abilities *'High Intellect': Geppetto has demonstrated numerous times that he is smarter than the average Fable. Possessing significant strategic ability, Geppetto uses his high intellect to gain the advantage on his opponents and managed to conquer the entire European Homelands in a mere few centuries thanks to his planning and strategies. Geppetto is also shown to be skilled in the areas of magic and science, being able to harness the Blue Fairy's magic and twist it to his own uses through experimentation. Appearances Trivia ''To be added. References External Links Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Fable Category:Fables Characters Category:Alive Category:Fables